The Mad Bomber of Winchester
by K-Danuve
Summary: In case these notes do fall into hands that may not know who I am, allow me to introduce myself, yet again. I was second in line to succeed L, and I took that position seriously. I am Mihael Keehl, but you may call me Mello.
1. The Church is Burning

If you have read Death Note: Another Note, then you are aware of the two other cases that L related to Mello. This is the tale of the case that gave L his name, the case that made the world stand up and take notice of his genius.

This story does play into my other fic, Death Note 3rd Arc, and if you are wondering, this tale, as well as the other one, is being written during the weeks leading up to Valentine's Day. This is what he did with his time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*******************************

The Church is Burning

The city of Winchester was barely recovering from the state of shock that had rocked it. As the bells of the Winchester Cathedral tolled the midnight hour, an explosion swept through the narrow passage ways of the city. Flames leapt up from the windows of the church, the heat felt as far away as the next block. The flames licked the sky, as they hungrily devoured the church. The beautiful stained glassed windows were blasted from the walls, and the stained glass littered the ground, reflecting the flames. Citizens clogged up the streets, as they witnessed what was to be the last in the series of bombings by the Mad Bomber of Winchester. Many would begin to whisper to those around them, as each believed the worst was over, that the nightmare had come to an end. It had been forty days since the previous bombing, and who could blame them for their fear and confusion. After all, The Mad Bomber was dead, had died forty days before the last bomb he set went off.

What the Hell am I doing?! Seriously, didn't I try this tone before…It didn't work for the LA BB Murder Case; it isn't going to work here. I'm bored all ready. Who cares what the flames looked like, or what the people thought? There's only one thing that matters here…that son of a bitch blew up a church!

I'm going to assume here that you have read my notes on the LA BB Murder Case, and if you didn't, what are you reading this for. As you might have guessed, though I did not, I have found the time to write down another of the stories the greatest detective the world has ever known, L, related to me.

This is the story of the Winchester Mad Bombings, and I must confess, I am hoping that that self proclaimed god, Kira, happens across these notes. While I do not claim to know whether or not the Mad Bomber, seriously this is the best name for this mental case unless you want to go with my name for him…the heathen from the ninth circle of Hell, wanted to be God or not, but he definitely had a problem with the Almighty. How do I know this you ask, it's simple.

This Mad Bomber, this scum of life, blew up a church! Not just one church, but two! As I write these notes, I am conflicted. Should I despise Kira for wanting to become a god, or this being that blew up churches? Which committed the greater sin, not that I am one for judging others people's sins, but I have never thought of myself as a god, nor have I even so much as entered a church with anything but the purest of intentions.

Do not misunderstand me; I can understand the working minds of a criminal. I can understand what drives individuals to commit crimes, and how far from the path one can wander. I have committed my own sins, I have engaged in criminal activities, and I have suffered great losses.

Enough about that. This is not my own personal story, but the story of the case that made the world recognize L.

L

Even the century's greatest detective had to have that one case that propelled him to stature, and this was the case. The Winchester Mad Bombings, occurring from February 28, 1990 to May 24, 1990. These dates may have little meaning to those that do not understand the importance, but I do. February 28, 1990 was Ash Wednesday and May 24, 1990 was the day of Ascension, and during this period of 96 days, the Mad Bomber set bombs on only six days, the most important days of the Easter season.

This is why I do believe that the Mad Bomber had a problem with the Almighty. The difficulty of the case, the days of worship, and the short period of time between the second, third, fourth and fifth bombings left little time to search for the next location, let alone find the culprit.

This was a challenge, and only a challenge that L could meet. Located in Winchester, Whammy's House, the orphanage that L and those of us who know about its true intentions grew up, was but a stone's throw from these activities. This criminal brought his crime to L's backyard, and L was not going to let him get away with it.

No, that's not right. That sounds more like something I would say, not something that L would say. I am not even sure if L was at Whammy's House when the bombings started, as he could have been working another case in another location. What is certain is that L became involved in this case, and that this case is when the world took notice of his existence.

I honestly do not know who is going to read these notes. Perhaps K will gather them together when Kira is taking care of, or I might just keep them with me. I am writing them more to stave off the boredom of being stuck in this room; acting on K's behave to the Task Force L originally started. Yes, that same Task Force that Light Yagami is heading.

Light Yagami. Kira. No, Kira does not deserve a place in this tale. This story is about L's beginning, not his end, and I will not belittle it with words of Kira.

Kira.

May he rot in Hell.

I write these notes for my own reasons, and I doubt anyone else will ever read them. Since Near died, I refuse to speak ill of the dead, he will not be reading this. Perhaps I could have done something different, something more. I truly hoped that my sacrifice would help Near to catch Kira, but there seems to be something that was missed. As angry as I was with Near, for constantly beating me and always being number one, I did not wish his death. I even tried to prevent it. Near was to soft-hearted, and he did not test the notebook. I could see the problem, see how Kira would use that to his advantage, and I tried to take that away from him.

I failed.

Worse, in my failure, both Near and Matt lost their lives.

If I sit here thinking about these events, I shall go mad. So on with the tale of the Winchester Mad Bombings. We shall start this tale at the beginning, on that cold winter day in February.

In case these notes do fall into hands that may not know who I am, allow me to introduce myself, yet again. I was second in line to succeed L, and I took that position seriously. I am the only surviving member of the fourth generation that is currently working on the Kira case, though now I do so from the shadows and under the direction of one from the first generation. I am still the best dresser, though that hardly matters anymore. I am Mihael Keehl, but you may address me as Mello.

****************************

A/N This story can stand alone, but it does impact the plot of 3rd Arc. Also, since this story does tie into that one, Mello is alive, while Near and Matt are dead. If you're reading 3rd Arc, just remember what Mello is doing during this period in time, and what he knows.

Yes, I am planning one for the other tale too, but it might take a week before I can get it up. Depends how many chapters I can get written, but I am halfway through with this tale, this one is going to be shorter than that one I think, so I'll see how soon I can get it up.


	2. Ash Wednesday

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to JessLovesTheJoker for alerting and reviewing, and The Whammy Girl for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

************************************

Ash Wednesday

As with the LA BB Murder case, this case had other names when it was occurring. Though no real names meant anything near what was to happen by the end. The most notable name is The Midnight Bombings, as you shall read all the bombings happened at midnight, and the media is known for its catchy names. However, this was not the name first assigned, especially since there were 56 days between the first and second bombings. The first bombing was labeled the Desecration of Saint Swithun.

If you have read the introduction, you should have an understanding of how this might anger me. Though not much is known of Saint Swithun, he is still a Saint, and any familiar with Winchester knows too well the tiny church that accompanies his burial.

Of course, there could have been another reason. St. Swithun's-upon-Kingsgate, the place of the actual bombing, was one of only two remaining gates of the city. Hindsight is always more accurate, and those who witnessed or lived through the bombing could hardly be blamed for believing it to be a onetime occurrence.

There was a light snow fall occurring on the night of February 27, 1990, and the hour of midnight was fast approaching. There were few people out in the cold, at that time of night. Most sensible people would be at home in bed, and most everyone was.

There was one person out this night, though this person stayed to the shadows. No one saw as this person made the trek up to the King's gate, the footfalls disappearing because of the falling snow. No one witnessed as this person left the gate, with the tiny church of Saint Swithun still on it. As the bells of the great Winchester Cathedral began to toll in the hour of midnight, a large explosion rolled through the city.

Those who were sleeping were awoken by the sound and ran out into the night. The sight those people saw must have been shocking. The tiny church, where so many pilgrims passed, and stopped to pay tribute, was alive with flames.

More astonishing was the fact that the church was the source of the commotion. Those that lived in Winchester immediately began to call for the fire department, and carry buckets up to the church, desperately trying to extinguish the flames.

The fire roared for four hours, after which the entire church and gate were destroyed. Those of the city that came to help out, this would be most of the inhabitants, mourned the church, the gate, and Saint Swithun. Many stayed until the sun rose, saying prayers.

As the sun rose, the crowd begins to depart. Life of course does go on. The police could be seen moving about the remains of the church, as the citizens of Winchester went about their activities on that fateful Ash Wednesday. The police did notice a child, a girl of about 11 years of age, making her way up the hill. They did nothing to prevent her from making the journey, believing that she must have stayed at home during the tragedy and wanted to pay homage to Saint Swithun.

That's not true. There was one officer that did notice the girl. He watched as she carefully made her way up the hill. He watched as she crossed herself, and witnessed when she knelt down at the ashes of the church. The girl had shoulder length white hair and she was wearing a Catholic school girl uniform. The officer did note that she seemed to place something on the ruins of the church, but paid little attention to it, endeared as he was with her gestures.

It was not until later, after L became involved, that this fact rose to the surface.

The police could find nothing that would have caused the explosion, and to give credit, I do believe they searched for anything. Dropped in the file was the possibility of whatever was used must have burned with the church, or was completely destroyed by the explosion.

There were no witnesses, there were no clues, and there were no suspects. The police were completely baffled as to who may have done this, or why. The investigation lasted for days, and then the days became weeks. Finally, on April 2, 1990, the police closed the file and it became a cold case. With no leads, and no other bombings, there was little they could do.

L, himself, admitted to me that he did not get involved in the case at this point in time, and one could hardly blame him. Despite the destruction of the church, and the meaning behind the location for thousands of pilgrims that still travel to that site, this would not even be a blip in his screen. Though the world may not have recognized the great detective L, he was all ready tackling much larger cases than one tiny church destroyed by a bomb. It was only by looking back that he found the clue that the police had overlooked.

A palm leaf stuck in the ruins of the church.

Obviously, I should not need to tell you this; this palm was placed after the fire, as it was intact. If the palm leaf had been part of the church before the fire, it would have turned to ashes. Nor, should I need to tell you who L suspected as being the one to have left said palm leaf.

Incidentally, for those who may not be aware of this fact, Ash Wednesday is called by this name because of the use of ashes. More importantly, it is the ashes of palms that are used as the priest dips his right thumb in the mixture of ashes, that have been blessed, and holy water to make the sign of the cross over those who attend this holy day.

Surely, this could be no accident. This was a clue left by the bomber, or one working with him, and the many meanings of this gesture cannot be overlooked. Palms are used in the ashes, leading one to believe that the palm would represent Ash Wednesday. This may have even been the logical deduction of those police that investigated the crime scene. They may even have thought that that was the reason for the placement, that some good Christian, namely the girl, placed the palm as homage to Saint Swithun, as is what L came to believe the police thought.

There is another reason, and the police would have overlooked it, that the palm leaf was a clue to the next bombing. Who would have thought of that? How would someone come to that conclusion? Hindsight is always more clear than trying to see the future, and the clue would only make sense the fourth bombing, once the pattern had been found.

The police should not be judged harshly. Indeed, the clue itself was so obscure, and would have so much relevance to the events and the timing, that to think it was a map laid out for one to find it maddening. No one would want to think that way, and it is so much more comforting to believe that the bomb was a onetime occurrence. Those familiar with the events leading up to Easter surely know of Palm Sunday. The day when our Lord and Savior enter victoriously into the city of Jerusalem, and palm leaves were laid down to welcome Him.

And it was on Palm Sunday that the second bombing was to occur.

******************************

A/N This chapter is a little short, so is the next one, but they do get longer and more involved. Death Note does take place in a world similar to ours, but different…especially since we haven't had a 3rd world war. This means the Winchester, England is a lot like our Winchester, England but not exactly.


	3. Palm Sunday

Thank you to everyone reading this story. Special thanks to Usagi Uchiha for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*********************************

Palm Sunday

I feel I should pause here to clarify my mistake, if you read my other notes on the LA BB Murder Case, than you may have seen it. This is the case that gave L his birth as the century's greatest detective; however he was not eight at the time. I do remember him stating that Watari, a.k.a. Quillish Whammy, did find him at eight, but this case did not occur until two years later.

Forgive my mistake. I was attempting to finish those notes before setting off with Matt to execute my plan to help Near bring Kira down. I was not entirely focused on my own writing, and though I doubt it would have made a difference if events had unfolded as I planned, it now does. I may go back and change that mistake, but I doubt it.

This two year lapse should do nothing to diminish anyone's thoughts of L. After all, ten is hardly more than eight, and even for a ten-year-old this case was difficult, but L was no ordinary ten-year-old. L had a destiny, and his legacy would cast a long shadow, long enough to cover Whammy's House no matter where in the world he was at the time.

Now, let us focus on the second bombing.

Fifty-six days passed before the second bombing. Fifty-six days of the citizens getting on with their lives and fifty-six days of no suspicious activity. The police did their investigating, coming up with no leads, and the file on the Desecration of Saint Swithun was cold. The Easter holiday itself was fast approaching and concerns of another bombing were far from the minds of the people.

How wrong they were.

The second bombing was to occur at midnight on April 8, 1990, and the target was the Winchester City Mill. This location, for those not familiar with the city, is situated in the heart of Winchester, alongside the River Itchen. A bridge crosses the river, and the citizens use this bridge to go from one side of the city to the other.

The snow had melted away by this time, and the buds of spring were in full bloom. Is it really any wonder why the citizens of Winchester would have felt a sense of security that there would be no other bombings?

As the midnight hour fast approached, the streets were bare once again. However, the street lights here in the heart of the city worked, and if one had looked out there window, those who lived close to the Mill of course, would have seen the figure of a man in his late thirty's cautiously making his way towards the mill.

The man is dressed all in black, and his dark hair is cut short. He walks silently through the street, even though his footfalls should echo from the close buildings around him. He looks around him, as if he is unsure about being watched, but seeing no one he enters the Mill.

The man remains inside the Mill for twenty minutes before he exists. He slowly opens the door and looks around for anyone close by. Seeing no one, the man leaves the Mill and walks steadily, but unhurried away from the site. At the corner, the man pauses and looks down at his watch and a small smile plays across his face. He then turns and leaves the area.

Two minutes after this, the Winchester Cathedral can be heard tolling in the hour of midnight, Palm Sunday. After the second bell, the Winchester City Mill explodes.

No, that's not right. The Mill actually implodes on its self; it was the bridge that exploded. The Mad Bomber had struck again. The flames shot up into the sky, and rocks from the bridge rained back down. Lights shown from the windows, as the citizens looked out in abject horror at the sight.

Suddenly, the street was filled with people, after the rocks had stopped falling. They stood around, as if unbelieving of the sight before them. Then, as if one, they began to react. Water was brought up from the river, and the fire department was called once again. The citizens tried their best to put out the flames, afraid of the fire spreading. After three hours, the fire was out.

They did manage to save the surrounding buildings, but the Mill was left in ruins. The police were asking those that lived close to the Mill questions, but all they received was the same answer. The citizens had gone to bed early, after all tomorrow, well today, was Palm Sunday and they didn't want to miss church.

As the sun rose, the people returned to their homes and began to get ready for church. The police, on the other hand, were searching through the rubble for clues to the crime. Unfortunately, just has with the first bombing, there seemed to be nothing left of the actual bomb.

The Cathedral begins to toll the hour of worship, and the citizens began the journey to church. Passing by the Mill, a girl of 11 years, with shoulder length white hair, and dressed in a Catholic school girl's uniform paused. In her hands were two objects, a glass of wine and a plate of matzo (for those who do not know what this is, it is simply unleavened bread). She bent down and places the items beside the ruins of the Mill.

One of the officers that had seen this same girl at the scene of the first bombing walked up to her. His blonde hair shines in the morning sun, and his light green eyes attempt to hide the sadness he feels. As he approached the girl, she stands up and smiles at him. "Hello," says the girl.

"Good morning," replies the officer.

"I don't know what is so good about it," says the girl. "The Mill is gone."

The officer smiles down at the girl and says, "I know. It is horrible that we have another bombing in our little city." The officer pauses for a minute, and then continues, "I saw you at the other bombing site."

"Yes," replies the girl, "I went there to pay my respects."

"Is that why you are here," asks the officer.

"Yes," says the girl.

"May I ask for your name," the officer asks.

"Tabitha," the girl replies.

"You may call me Officer Bailey," says the officer. "If I may ask, why did you bring matzo and wine?"

Tabitha looks up at the officer and smiles again. "It seemed fitting. I know that this is Palm Sunday, but I have no palms to offer. Since this was the mill, I thought that bread would be appropriate, and I brought the wine as well. In this time of Easter, we must not forget the sacrifice of our Lord."

"No, we should not," says Officer Bailey. He watches as Tabitha takes a red rosary out of her pocket and begins to play with the beads. She seems to be saying prayers under her breath and after five minutes, replaces the rosary in her pocket.

"I should be getting to church now," Tabitha says. She nods to Officer Bailey and the officer lets her leave. He watches as she walks away from the Mill, never looking back.

L became aware of this little conversation after he became involved. He learned of the girl's first name, but not a last name. Not that a last name would have made any difference. After checking the records of every single citizen in Winchester, L could not find a single girl whose name was Tabitha.

So, the second bombing has occurred, and what clues were left behind this time, a plate of unleavened bread and a glass of wine. If any of you have had communion, then you know the significance of these two items and I will not enter into preach mode. The Winchester City Mill was the stage for the second bombing, and while wine may not be made at a mill, flour usually is.

Now those of you who do not know, this mill actually milled corn, but I doubt that was the point. The point was that this was a mill, and flour can be made from one. So, that means the bread being placed there had value.

Now you may be wondering what that palm leaf meant from the first bombing. As explained to me, by L himself, it really is quite simple. Just as Jesus enter the city of Jerusalem, and the inhabitants laid palm branches down for his way, so was the bridge used to connect the two side of the city, the sides that the River Itchen separated and divided. The palm leaf was used at the first bombing to symbolize the ashes of the church, both the burnt remains and the ashes used on Ash Wednesday, and to point to the walkway of the city. It not only symbolized the bombing that happened but the bombing that was to happen.

How was anyone supposed to figure that out?

Where was the stage for the third bombing?

The time when L's enters this case is nearing.

**********************************

A/N Another short chapter. The next one is longer….L comes in.


	4. Holy Thursday

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to xxBluebird for alerting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

********************************

Holy Thursday

The day of the third bombing is the day that L entered the case. Whether or not he knew how the next few days were going to play out is anyone's guess, and I prefer not to guess. L deserves more respect than that. Despite his knowledge when he entered, he did solve the case, something that I highly doubt the police of Winchester would have been able to do.

As noted earlier, L was not the world renowned detective at this point in time. It was this case that brought his genius to the world, or more accurately, it was this case that caused the world to acknowledge his genius. Because of L's stature, he was not able to mobilize whole departments, such as the FBI as he could have in the LA BB Murder case. Indeed, he could not even have one officer follow his instructions, if said officer refused.

So, who was L's man on the scene for this case? I'll give you one minute to think about it, but you really should all ready know. Do you have the answer yet? Watari, a.k.a Quillish Whammy, was L's man on the scene.

I need to hardly point out how risky it was to have Watari acting as L's man on this case. As you should know, I have mentioned it many times; Whammy's House is located in Winchester, England, the same town that these bombings took place in. While it is true that Whammy's House is not in the city itself, but on the outskirts, it is equally true that everyone in Winchester knew just who the famous inventor was. They also knew of the orphanage he founded, though none knew its true purpose.

Perhaps you do not understand the difficulty Watari, and L, had in this case. Watari could hardly go around in a long, dark coat, with his face covered, while he investigated the case for L. He would have been arrested on the spot, and who could blame the police for not trusting this man who hides his face, especially after the third bombing.

Watari also could not assume a false identity. His mannerisms, his speech, indeed any small thing that anyone would associate with Mr. Whammy would have given him away. The city of Winchester is small, and Mr. Whammy was the local celebrity. It would have been too suspicious for him to act as anyone but himself.

L engaged himself in this case after the third bombing, the one that will take place at midnight on April 12, 1990, Holy Thursday. After a 56 day break between the first and second bombings, a mere four days would have the police on high alert for anyone acting suspiciously. So, you see the problem. Mr. Whammy could not act as Watari for L. For this case, the only person Mr. Whammy could be was himself. This not only placed Mr. Whammy in danger, not only L in danger, but Whammy's House was in danger too. For if anyone ever found out that L was only ten and that the orphanage was being used to find the next L then every criminal in the world would be gunning for it.

If anyone reading this is wondering why L didn't investigate himself, instead of placing Watari in danger, allow me to point it out for you. L was ten years old. Do you honestly think the police would have answered the questions of a ten-year-old boy? More importantly, do you believe that Watari would have allowed L to place himself in danger like that? I shall allow you to answer these questions for yourself.

With that, let us now turn our attention to the night of April 11, 1990, as the hour slowly approaches midnight once more.

The city of Winchester was held in a state of panic. The police could be seen working through the rubble of the Mill, desperately looking for that one clue that would enable them to arrest the bomber. The only clue that was left is the one clue that was so easy to overlook, the plate of matzo and the glass of wine.

The police should not be judged to harshly. After all, with a 56 day period between the two bombings, it was only logical to believe that there was time to find the culprit. This does not mean that the police worked less diligently, or were sloppy in the investigation, only that when time is perceived as a commodity that you have, you do not feel its hands squeezing.

It was on the other side of Winchester, the location of the third bombing, Winchester Castle. This castle was of pristine condition, surviving the centuries, and a landmark that was a sight to behold. Sitting on top of the hill, looking over the city, Winchester Castle reined over all.

Just as with the other two bombings, the moments approaching midnight were quiet. The same man could be seen lurking inside the castle, if any could have seen him. It is not hard to imagine why this may have been difficult, as there are not many homes around the castle, and this individual was doing his best to ensure that no one would witness him.

If any had been able to see the grounds of Winchester Castle at ten minutes till midnight, they would have seen the figure hugging the shadows, as the man made his way away from the building. Luck was still on the man's side, so there was no one around to witness his activities.

From down the hill, the bells of Winchester Cathedral begin to toll the midnight hour, and once again fire lights the skies. The explosion could be heard by every single inhabitant, some of whom may have been having a hard time sleeping in light of the recent bombing. Doors were thrown open, as people raced out into the streets, only to see the castle alight on top of the hill. Cries can be heard as the people began to scream out in protest.

It took until the sun had risen for the flames to extinguish, and most of the once beautiful castle was in ruin. The only surviving structure was the Great Hall, which contains the legendary Round Table of King Arthur. The police were attempting to keep the crowd at bay, reminding them that today was Holy Thursday, an there was church to attend.

Unlike the previous bombings, the citizens did not appear to want to leave. The shock must have been great, occurring in only four short days from the last bombing, that the people became worried about the chances of yet another bombing. The crowd was large, and some of the people attempted to get closer to the castle, as if that was the only way they would believe what they saw, by touching some part of the building.

Officer Bailey is standing with his back to the crowd, glancing up at the ruins. He feels someone watching him, and turns around to find the girl with white hair standing behind him. "Hello, again," he smiles.

Tabitha looks up at him, and offers a small, sad smile. "Hello. It seems that another tragedy has befallen our quiet little city."

"Most unfortunate," replies Officer Bailey. "Are you here to offer another memento to this sad occasion?"

"Yes," the girl states simply.

Officer Bailey looks down at the girl and notices what she is holding in her hands. He smiles wider at the crown of flowers she has fashioned, and nods his head. "I'll escort you to the castle."

Yes, Officer Bailey detoured from police procedure, but who could blame him. Indeed, given the importance that crown of flowers will play in the case, it is a good thing Officer Bailey did what he did. The question still remains…why?

The only explanation I can offer is that he felt sorry for the girl. She had placed mementoes at the sites of the previous two bombings, and went to such lengths to form that crown, that he may have seen no harm in allowing her to continue. Additionally, Tabitha offered prayers at the scenes, and he may have felt that this is what was helping the poor girl to deal with the tragedy. Whatever the reason, I can only say that it was luck, fate, or divine intervention, because Tabitha's little tributes, indeed Tabitha herself, were needed to solve the case.

"Thank you," says Tabitha. She follows closely behind Officer Bailey, who leads the way to the Great Hall. They stop in front of the only remaining structure of the once magnificent castle, and Tabitha bows her head.

Officer Bailey watches as Tabitha kneels down in front of the Great Hall and places the crown of flowers, so that it leans against the wall. Looking closely at the flowers, he notices that the crown is made out of Dog-rose, and as Tabitha stands back up, the crown falls gently to the ground.  
"Allow me," he says, reaching down to fix the crown.

"Are you hurt," Tabitha asks, as Officer Bailey pulled his hand back, tiny drops of blood appearing on his finger. "The flower I used contains tiny thorns, which can be quiet painful."

"I'm fine," Officer Bailey says. He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and blots the tiny drops of blood.

Tabitha nods her head. Turning to look at the remains of the castle, she removes her rosary once more. Slowly passing the rosary through her hands, she begins to whisper her prayers again.

Officer Bailey watches her, and after she is finished he says, "You should get going. There is school and church to attend."

"I suppose you are correct," Tabitha states, looking down the hill and replacing her rosary in her pocket. "Thank you for allowing me to pay tribute." Tabitha begins to walk down the hill, never turning back to glance at Officer Bailey.

"Don't worry," Officer Bailey calls after her. "We will catch this criminal, this mad bomber."

"I am positive that the criminal will be caught before long," Tabitha replies over her shoulder.

The police investigate the scene for the entire morning, and as the Cathedral bells toll the hour of noon, an elderly gentleman appeared at the site of the latest bombing. He watched the younger men as they worked, and it was Officer Bailey that first noticed his presence. The elder watched as the younger approached him.

"Mr. Whammy," says Officer Bailey, extending his hand, "it is a pleasure to see you around town again."

"Hello, Tom," Watari replies, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "It has been quite some time since my last visit. I just wish it was under better circumstances.

"This is a very trying time," Officer Tom Bailey says.

"Yes," says Watari, "very trying times indeed. How many bombing have there been now?"

Tom looks Watari in the eye and answers, "This makes the third bombing, and only four day after the second.

Watari smiles at the younger man and says, "It looks like you could use a sympathetic ear."

Tom laughed slightly at that. "I suppose I could. However, I am quite busy here, but the person, I just can't find any rhyme or reason for this madness." Tom pauses for a moment and continues, "I can't really talk about the case, so…"

"Oh, I don't expect you too," says Watari. "I only wanted to offer an ear. Sometimes, merely talking to a person can make one feel better. The topic can be of little importance."

Tom looks at Watari and smiles slightly. "You are right about that," he says. "Maybe later, say at seven o'clock tonight. If you wouldn't mind waiting till then, I know you are a busy man."

"I can make it," Watari says.

"Then I shall meet you at the tavern," Tom says. After this, the two men shake hands once again, and Tom walks back to the ruins.

I feel I should pause here, in the event that someone is unclear. Mr. Whammy lived in England, indeed in Winchester his entire life. His work may have taken from this small corner of the world, but he always returned. Winchester is a small city, and a place where most everyone knows everyone. It could be said that Mr. Whammy watched as the children grew, and by this stage in his life, this would include children that had grown into adults and had careers. Tom Bailey was no exception, and as such this gave rise to a feeling of familiarity. This was no mere stranger walking up to the site, but Mr. Whammy, the famous inventor and founder of the orphanage on the outskirts of the city. Mr. Whammy, or some other adult from the orphanage, would bring the children into town from time to time, how I loved going to the Cathedral for Sunday Mass, and these people knew him. It is easier to retrieve information from a person you know, than from a stranger. Mr. Whammy knew Tom bailey quite well.

So, twelve hours after the third bombing, L entered the case. As Watari was approaching the site of the third bombing, L was reviewing the information obtained from the police. L might not have been the noted detective he would become, but he was a detective, and had means to obtain information. How much L got out of that information was meager to the information he was to obtain from the conversation between Watari and Tom Bailey.

So let us now turn to that conversation, as this is when the case begins to reach its climax.

At five minutes after seven, Tom Bailey enters the tavern. Watari is sitting in one of the corner booths, set back from the main area. He raised his hand, and motioned for Tom to join him. Tom walks across the bar, and sits down beside Watari.

"It looks like you could use a drink," Watari says, waving over one of the waitresses. Tom smiles slightly at those words, and orders a drink from the waitress. After she returns with the drink, and Tom takes a sip, he looks over at Watari.

"Thank you," Tom says.

"It is my pleasure," Watari replies, smiling warmly. "So, would you like to tell me what is on your mind?"

Tom sighs. "It's this case Mr. Whammy. It is so frustrating. The bomber leaves absolutely no clues to what the next target might be, or when it may occur." Tom takes another sip of his drink. "I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that this isn't over yet. Worse, I'm not sure that the culprit will ever be found. Right now, he could stop the bombings and disappear."

"Yes, I can understand how that would be frustrating," Watari replies.

Tom sets the glass down, and motions the waitress to bring another. After she leaves, and Tom takes a healthy sip, he continues, "It like he's a ghost. He appears, but leaves nothing behind. I have been at every scene of his, and there is nothing that sticks out."

"Maybe your thinking about it too hard," Watari replies, kindly. "I often find that only by taking a step back, and watching you actions, can lead to the solution you long for."

"Taking a step back," Tom says.

"Yes," Watari states. "Once you clear your mind, the obvious comes through much clearer."

The waitress returns with another drink for Tom, and Tom nods in appreciation. "I have tried to do exactly that, but the only thing that comes to mind is Tabitha."

Before someone cries foul, allow me to explain what has happened so far in the conversation, and what will happen. Tom Bailey has not actually talked about the case. He only told Watari what was on his mind. No facts, clues, or any information has been divulged. Tom has only told his feelings about the case, but nothing of the particulars.

Now, since I have all ready stated that Tabitha was important to this case, you may be disagreeing with me. Knowing what I know of the case, with the benefit of hindsight, you would be correct. However, Tom had no way of knowing how important Tabitha would be to solving these series of bombings. Tom did not associate Tabitha with the case. She was a young girl who seemed affected by the bombings, but so was everyone in Winchester. He viewed Tabitha as nothing more than a girl that was affected by the bombings, and was doing what she could in her own grieving process.

At this point in time, especially to Officer Tom Bailey, Tabitha was not part of the case.

"Tabitha," Watari says questionably.

Tom takes another drink, starting to feel its affects by now. "Yes, Tabitha," he says. "She's this cute little girl who has been at each of the bombing sites too. She brings little offerings to the site."

At this Watari pays close attention to every word Tom says. It should not be difficult to find his line of reasoning. Though the world barely knew L, no one would have believed that a ten-year-old was solving crimes. Watari helped L, and was his man on the scene. I imagine Watari thought something like this, if a ten-year-old boy could be involved in this case, than it was not that far of a stretch to think that a young girl was as well. If she was, then her "little offerings" could be the clues that L was looking for.

Watari looked over at Tom and asked, "What kinds of offerings does this child bring?"

Tom finishes his glass, and looks at Watari, his cheeks turning slightly red from the liquor. "At the last scene, Tabitha brought a crown of flowers." Tom raises his hand to have the waitress bring yet another drink, and Watari waits until she is done before continuing.

"What kind of flowers," Watari asks.

Tom takes a sip and says, "Dog-rose. It pricked my hand on them when I picked up the crown."

"I see," Watari says. "That was rather kind of her."

"Yea," Tom says, his words starting to slur. "Like I said, she's been doing this for all the bombings. She brings these small mementoes, and says a few prayers."

"What other items did she bring," Watari asks, though not pressuring.

Tom leans back and scratches the back of his neck. "Let's see…at Saint Swithun-upon-Kingsgate, she left a palm leaf. At least I think she did, since I saw her leave items at the last two bombings, and the palm leaf was certainly placed after the church burnt down. I did see her at the scene, so that is what I came to believe. At the City Mill, she left a plate of matzo and a glass of wine, and at the castle she left the crown of flowers."

Tom looks at Watari and laughs at the look on his face. "I know, not what most people would think to leave but she explained it had to do with the Easter season."

"Do you happen to know the child's last name," Watari asks.

Tom takes another drink and thinks. "No, she never told me, and I never thought to ask."

"So how is Sara," Watari asks, changing the subject. He does not want to press Tom for answers, and asking anything about the case would cause Tom to wonder. However, Watari can hardly leave after learning of Tabitha, or when Tom wakes and remembers the conversation, he may think that kind, old Mr. Whammy was fishing for information. He also knows that to continue to ask questions about Tabitha might cause Tom to wonder as well. He did have to keep up appearances.

"She doing fine, but worried about the bombings. Isn't everyone," Tom says, while chuckling a little darkly. Tom's eyes are getting harder to keep open, as the liquor takes more of an affect.

"I see," Watari said. He watches as Tom eyes seem to begin to close. "How about I give you a ride home?"

Tom jerks his head at Watari and says, "That's probably a good idea. Thank you, Mr. Whammy. Sara might start worrying if I stay out much longer."

"No need to thank me," Watari says, standing up and helping Tom to his feet. Tom leans on him slightly, as Watari leads Tom out to the car. Within ten minutes, Watari pulls up in front of Tom's house and helps him into his house.

After making sure that Tom was inside, and apologizing to his wife for allowing him to become so drunk, Watari was back in his car and reporting to L.

L listened to the new information that Watari was relaying to him. This was the break, the missing piece that was needed to solve these bombings, to bring this criminal to justice. Could L solve it in time? Could he prevent the next bombing before it occurred?

I have no doubt that L attempted to do just that. Unfortunately, L was working against a clock that he did not know about, could not know about until he solved the mystery of the clues. You see, the next bombing was only two hours away, at midnight on Good Friday. Before L could completely unravel the clues, the city of Winchester was to experience the fourth of the six bombings, and the culprit was to get away again.

***********************************

A/N Yea, L entered the story…though he really had no lines. Don't worry, that changes next chapter.


	5. Good Friday

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Usagi Uchiha for reviewing and E.B. Locke for alerting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases.

*******************************

Good Friday

Watari arrived back at Whammy's House at fifteen after ten, on the night of April 12. Using Whammy's House may seem like an unnecessary risk, but it was also the least noticeable. If Watari was seen staying somewhere else, something that could have easily been picked up by anyone in Winchester, it would start rumors and gossip about why he was not staying at his own house. It would have drawed unwanted attention, and his simple little chat with Officer Tom Bailey may have come under close scrutiny.

Whammy's House, the orphanage, was the only place that L could use as a base. It would not only protect Watari, but it was the best camouflage for L. A ten-year-old child staying in an orphanage is hardly out of the ordinary.

Watari enters the house and, after hanging up his coat and hat, enters into the common room. Sitting in a crouch is L, carefully stacking a tower of sugar cubes, the computer screen casting a glow over his face. "Is that all the information Officer Bailey provided," L asks.

"Yes," Watari answers.

L nods his head, and stacks another sugar cube. Having all ready placed the information into the computer; L sits and contemplates the facts of the case. He doesn't even notice when Watari leaves the room, and returns with a slice of cake.

"Thank you," L says, gingerly picking up the fork, and carefully spearing the cake. "There is a high possibility that this girl is involved in the bombings." L takes a bite of the cake, and continues, "However, the probability of her actually being the bomber is low. I'd say three percent."

"You don't really think she could be the bomber," Watari asks.

"She is the only person that has been associated with each bombing site," L states, after taking another bite of cake. "That means she could belong to one of three categories. Either she is innocent, and these really are nothing more than offerings, she's working with, or being forced to work with, the bomber and the offerings are clues, or she is the bomber, purposely leaving the clues herself."

"But she's only an 11-year-old girl," Watari says.

L turns his head to look at Watari. "I am only ten, and I am more involved in this case than most people would think. Assuming that she is nothing but an innocent bystander because of her age is not logical. Also, it is obvious her offerings are clues, so she is involved somehow."

Watari looks at L and realizes his mistake. 'Of course,' he thinks. 'If a 10-year-old boy is solving the case, than an 11-year-old girl could be the culprit.'

"Saying that," L continues, "I do think it is more likely that she is either working with the criminal, or being forced to, than committing the crimes. From the way Officer Bailey described her, she appears to feel remorse over the bombings." L takes another bite of cake. "Unless it is an act."

L finishes the cake, and pecks a few keys on the keyboard. "At the second bombing, Tabitha left two items: a glass of wine and a plate of matzo." Watari looks over L's shoulder at the computer and reads the screen. Information about communion and the Last Supper is displayed. "Those two items are used by the Christian faith for communion, the body and blood of Christ, and are believed to have been served at the Last Supper."

Watari listens to L, knowing that L isn't looking for conformation. 'The wine has no place at the Mill, but the matzo could be viewed as belonging there. So, what was the purpose of the wine? Just to complement the matzo, as if having one but not the other would be wrong,' L thinks. "Was Winchester Castle completely destroyed?"

Watari responds. "No, the Great Hall survived."

"The Great Hall," L states. 'That would be a place where people would have gathered to eat. Would it have been possible for the bomber to set off the explosion in a manner that would allow the Great Hall to survive? If it is, then placing the wine with the matzo makes sense; it completes the meal,' L thinks. 'That would mean that the items are not merely mementoes, that they only symbolize the bombing that happened, but are a clue to the next bombing. So, how does the palm leaf lead to the Mill?'

L is so close, but one clue might only be a coincidence. He knew this, and needed to make the connection between the palm leaf and the Mill. Only after that could he feel confident in using the crown of flowers to predict where the next bombing was to take place. Just as L was about to make these crucial connections and I have no doubt he would have found the fourth location, the bells of Winchester Cathedral were beginning to toll in the hour of midnight and Wolvesey Castle explodes.

The citizens of Winchester were startled out of their houses once again. A mere 24 hours have passed since the last bombing, and there was another bombing all ready. The people were all ready worried enough and some of them could have thought of the possibility of another bombing this night, having realized the pattern of the days. The first bombing occurred on Ash Wednesday, the second on Palm Sunday, and the third on Holy Thursday, so the possibility of another bombing on Good Friday was high. L knew this too, hence the reason he is trying to figure out the clues and find the next location, a quickly as possible. Unfortunately, time was against him and the city.

Sirens screamed through the night, as the fire department and police raced to the scene. People clogged the streets and stood in horror at the sight. The castle was on fire, again, only this time it was the other castle.

The fire raged throughout the night and at dawn the flames were still slowly burning, though the fire department had it under control. The citizens remark on how the bomber has struck again, and how close to the Cathedral this time. Someone must have seen something this time; some suspect has to come to light.

The police went about the business of questioning the crowd, only to become increasingly frustrated by the lack of a witness. Officer Bailey was no exception, especially since he had barely two hours of sleep and was suffering from a hangover. He was dutifully taking notes and looking for any suspicious activity, but without a clear head.

As he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he heard a voice behind him. "So, it has occurred again." Turning around, he faces Tabitha; all ready dressed and carrying what appears to be a rock in her hands. The rock is rather large, but more importantly is completely round and has a picture painted upon it."

"Yes," says Officer Bailey, looking at Tabitha with red eyes. "What do you have there?"

"Something that I thought I would leave here," Tabitha answers.

Officer Bailey takes a closer look at the rock and peers closely at the picture. "What have you drawn on it?"

"A Roman seal," Tabitha answers.

Officer Bailey glances up at her and says, "I would have thought you would have brought a cross, since this is Good Friday."

Tabitha looks up at Officer Bailey and smiles. "It looks like the castle is still burning slightly. I wouldn't want to bring anything that might catch fire."

If Officer Bailey hadn't been suffering from a hangover, he might have thought that statement was a little funny. After all, while a wooden cross might have caught fire, there are plenty of other substances one can make a cross out of. The hangover might have had nothing to do with it though, considering how endeared he became with Tabitha and her little mementoes.

"I'm afraid I can't let you place that at the site," Officer Bailey says.

Tabitha doesn't look taken back by this statement. She almost appears to be expecting it. "I thought you might say that," she says. "However, would it be too much trouble for you to place it for me?"

"I should be able to do that," Officer Bailey says, extending his hand.

Tabitha places the rock in his hand and smiles kindly. "Thank you." She pears more closely at him and asks, "Are you feeling all right? You look tired."

Officer Bailey smiles down at her and says, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Yes," says Tabitha. "I suppose this case would be quite tiring. You should try to take some time for yourself. I would hate for something to happen to you. After all, you have been very kind to me."

Officer Bailey smiles down at her, and notices the figure of an elderly gentleman approaching. "Mr. Whammy," he says, causing Tabitha to turn around and look, "back to town so soon."

"I felt the explosion last night, and thought I would travel down and see what has happened," Watari says, shaking Officer Bailey's hand again, and casting a glance at Tabitha. "And who is this young lady here?'

"I would like to introduce you to Tabitha," Officer Bailey says. "This is the girl that I mentioned last night. Tabitha, I would like you to meet Mr. Whammy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Tabitha," says Watari, extending his hand to her.

Tabitha shakes Watari's hand and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Whammy."

"So, I assume you are the same young lady who has been leaving mementoes at the bombing sites," says Watari.

Tabitha looks at him, as Officer Bailey says, "Yes, this is her. Take a look at this memento." He holds out the rock for Watari too see. "She must have spent a good amount of time on it."

"Indeed," says Watari, peering closely at the painted Roman seal on the polished surface of the rock. "This must have taken some time." He glances over at Tabitha.

Tabitha smiles up at him. "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Whammy, but the time consumed was minimal. I cheated." Recognizing the inquiring look on Watari's face, she continues, "I used a stencil. I placed it over the rock and painted it in. I assure you, the seal would not be recognizable if I had freehanded it."

"Well, stencil or not, you have done a wonderful job," Watari says.

"You flatter me, Mr. Whammy," replies Tabitha, blushing slightly. "If you like it so much, why don't you keep it?"

"But I thought you made this as a memento of the bombing," says Officer Bailey.

Tabitha turns toward Officer Bailey and smiles. "I did. However, if I hurry, I can always make another one. Mr. Whammy seems to appreciate the gesture, so he may keep that one."

"That is very generous of you, Miss Tabitha," says Watari, bowing slightly.

"It is my pleasure," Tabitha says, smiling warmly. "Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I have another memento to create." With that Tabitha turns and begins to skip down the road.

"She really is such a sweet girl," says Officer Bailey, watching her skip. "I don't remember seeing her skip before though. She always seemed so solemn. You must have really lifted her spirits."

Watari watches Tabitha as she makes a right hand turn at the intersection. "Yes, she certainly seems sweet. Now, Tom, I take the bomber has struck again."

"Yes," says Officer Bailey, rubbing the bridge of his nose again. "I should really return to work, before the chief notices."

"Of course," says Watari, slipping the rock into his pocket. "I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"You've been no trouble at all," replies Officer Bailey.

"You're quite kind," says Watari. "I shall see you later."

"Hopefully under happier circumstances," Officer Bailey sighs.

"I hope so as well," Watari says, patting Officer Bailey on the arm. Watari smiles kindly at him, and turns to leave.

Watari follows the same path that Tabitha took, and at the intersection he makes a right hand turn. He wanders around the streets for approximately one hour, before deciding that he is unsure where she disappeared too. Hoping that he will see her again soon, he returns to his car, and takes the rock to L.

During this time, L has been reviewing the Christian faith, and attempting to match the clues up with the locations. By the time of Watari's arrival back at Whammy's House, L had unraveled the mysteries of the palm leaf and the findings matched with the findings from the glass of wine and plate of matzo. He believed he had also found which location the crown of flowers pointed too, but was awaiting Watari to confirm his suspicions.

Watari enters the orphanage, and walks up the stairs, heading to the room L is using as headquarters. Along the way, he passes a few of the other children that have come to call Whammy's home. In one room sits two girls, both with blonde hair, playing a game, one that appears to be made up and have very complicated rules. Watari can hear a little of their conversation as he passes.

"Looks like I caught you," says the younger of the two girls, the one called H, smiling playfully.

"No you didn't," says the other girl, who goes by the name M. "I'm right on track. I only have to slide under the gate before it completely closes and I'm home free."

"That's what you think," laughs H. "If you hadn't forgot to disengage the sensors on the Monet, you would have been home free. As it is, even if you make it under the first gate, you'll only remain trapped between it and the second."

M looks carefully at the cards and throws them in the air. "Well, that sucks," she says.

"Maybe you should try a different gallery. The National Gallery in London doesn't want to give up any of its Monet's," H continues to laugh.

M narrows her eyes at her and pouts. "But I wanted The Thames below Westminster." M crosses her arms in front of her.

"I know you do, but today is not your day." H states.

Watari shakes his head slightly, and smiles. 'It certainly takes the game of cops and robbers to a whole new level,' he chuckles. He walks down the hallway, and hears the sounds of fighting coming from one of the rooms.

A young man, with shaggy blonde hair and holding a book in his hand, exists the door next to the room. He nods at Watari, and proceeds to open the door where the commotion is coming from. "Boys," he says, "What happened this time?"

Watari looks in the room and notices the scene. The boys appear to be similar in age, but one is lying on top of the other, with a fist raised, and the other is trying to kick him off. "He started it," they both yell.

"I didn't ask who started it," says the young man, sighing, "I asked what happened." The two boys continue to look at him, and as if deciding that they didn't have to answer him, start hitting each other.

"Would you like me to handle it, T," Watari asks kindly, as he watches the young man, about 14, sit his book down and begin to enter the room.

"No, that's alright," T answers. "I can handle these two." He smiles at Watari and stalks over to the fighting boys.

Watari smiles and continues on his way. He can hear T pulling the two boys apart and yelling at them.

"I don't care who started it, or what happened. B, you stay in your room, until you can learn to play nicely with others. A, you're going back to your room until you can play nicely with others. I've had it with you two fighting all the time. One of these days you will learn that violence is not the answer."

Just as Watari reaches L's room and begins to open the door, he hears the cries of protest from A and B, as T slams B's door and marches A to his room. Watari shakes his head, quite amused, and enters L's room.

"Have B and A stopped fighting yet," L questions, eating a piece of cake, and sitting in front of the computer.

"It would seem that T has taken care of it," Watari answers.

"Good," L says. "I was beginning to have a headache." He takes a bite of cake and asks, "So was Wolvesey Castle the location of the latest bombing," he states more than asks.

"Yes," Watari answers. "You found the missing link."

"Yes," L states. "The mementoes were very helpful." Watari waits for an explanation. L continues, "Each memento symbolizes three things. First as a way of marking the location of the bomb that went off. This was done so that the clues would be easy to overlook. The palm represented the ashes of the church, the wine and matzo represented the mill, and the crown of flowers represented the castle, since kings and queens are associated with castles and they wear crowns. Since the Great Hall survived, along with King Arthur's Round Table, that only emphasizes the point of relating the crown to royalty. Second, they each represented the next location. The palm was used to represent the walkway over the River Itchen, the wine and matzo to represent the Last Supper, leading to a location where foods are consumed, and the crown of flowers to represent another location where a king or queen may stay,. In this case, Wolvesey Castle, where Queen Mary and King Phillip stayed before their wedding. Lastly, they represented the day on which the next bombing is to occur. The palm leaf for Palm Sunday, the wine and matzo for Holy Thursday, the date of the Last Supper, and the crown of flowers, which of course was made with flowers that have thorns, to represent the crucifixion and Good Friday."

L pauses and turns to look at Watari. "Did the girl leave another memento at the last bombing?"

Watari reaches into his pocket and produces the rock that Tabitha gave him. "Yes. It is a rock with a Roman symbol painted on it." He hands the rock to L, who carefully takes it.

L looks at the rock carefully. "Well, it leaves little to the imagination what this is supposed to refer to," he says. "Easter Sunday."

"Do you think there is a possibility of a bombing occurring tomorrow, for Holy Saturday," Watari asks.

"I highly doubt it," L states. "Holy Saturday is a day of rest, and I believe the bomber will take this opportunity to rest and prepare for Sunday."

L has figured out the previous clues, and he is now working on the next clue. Time is on his side this time, and he will find the location and the bomber. If you remember, at the beginning of my notes, I stated that the bomber died 40 days before the last bomb went off. The last bomb is to take place on May 24, the day of Ascension. Forty days before this day is Easter Sunday, but before all this was to take place, there is one last day of rest.

************************************

A/N Awe, it's so cute watching the members of the first generation playing.


End file.
